Little Invader
by Tuiteyfruity
Summary: Karkat is sent on a mission to investigate earth and crash lands there, turns out everything on earth is huge compared to a troll. He is found be John Egbert who will do anything to keep his new friend safe. (I didn't really edit this and the pacing is strange sorry) Safe-nonsexual Johnkat vore (may have a sequel in the future but for now consider it complete)


safe non-sexual micro-vore with John as the Pred and Karkat as prey.

* * *

John was getting ready for bed when there was a high pitched noise that got louder and louder. It was coming from outside. Suddenly there was an explosion in the street! He quickly changed into a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers then ran out to see what was unmistakably a broken up spacecraft.

Almost Everything had melted and was too hot to touch. Then he saw something streak out of the sky and land in his backyard, he left the wrecked ship to investigate this new thing. He turned on the back yard light and used a flashlight to investigate. In a small crater sat what looked like a strange metal container the size of an ostrich egg.

He couldn't figure out how to open it so he just took it up to his room and got a box and gloves and headed back outside, to the street, collecting as much stuff that didn't look melted as possible. Judging by the debris the craft had probably been the size of a minivan. With his box full and of considerable weight, John went back to his room. He closed the door behind him when he heard a voice, but couldn't distinguish what it said.

John's instinct was to turn to the voice. With a small ZZTTZ a bolt of light struck the door next to his ears followed by muffled cursing. John craned his neck around the piled up box and saw the thing on his bed had opened up, a small person was standing beside it, its pose told John it held a small gun in its hands. It looked at him, john could tell that much with his glasses nearly slipping off his face.

Then it screamed as the weapon it held sparked and exploded a little. The thing dropped it onto the bed.

"Oh crap!"

John placed his box on the floor and ran to the bed to stifle the small fire that had started up. The creature squealed and ran behind its pod as John took a pillow and beat the flames.

Once satisfies his room wasn't going to burn down, John pushed his glasses up his nose and looked around for the small alien.

It had crouched into a ball behind its small capsule in an attempt to hide from him. It looked like a tiny human, at least in shape. It wore a black and red jumpsuit, its grey hands were covering a mess of black hair with two bright, blunt, candycorn horns sticking out. its face was not visible. John simply reached out and picked it up.

He probably should have been more gentle. The alien immediately responded by fighting his fingers. Tiny claws cut his hands and John let go, the alien fell onto the bed with a soft bounce, stunned, its suit stained in blood.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" asked John, he crouched by his bed so he was eye level with the dazed creature. It had bright yellow eyes and its face was the same grey as its hands.

Colors swam in Karkat's vision, red at first then it shifted to bright sapphire blue. He was looking into the eyes of a giant alien. Its skin was olive with hints of pink and there were red lines in the white parts of the eyes, eyes that showed no signs of aggression.

Then the giant moved one of its hands closer to him, slowly.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Karkat cried, covering his head, bracing himself.

The hand never touched him. He could feel it near him, a shift in the ground. He turned around, the giant had placed its left hand palm down on the edge of the bed. Its eyes had widened considerably.

"You can talk!" It breathed quietly, smiling with excitement and joy. Its smile revealed a mouth of very white, almost entirely dull teeth, and three front teeth that were oddly long, or at least, looked odd. Karkat had never seen a human before, that could be normal.

"OF COURSE I CAN TALK!" Karkat responded angrily.

"I mean, you speak English!" said the human, still looking at him like he was the best 12th perigee's eve present in history.

Karkat then noticed the blood drying on the human's hand, red blood.

He jumped up and checked himself for the wound that must be on his person. The giant had already seen it though, the bright red blood. It knew already. So far it hasn't tried to kill him!

"What are you doing?" Asked the giant.

Karkat didn't know why he answered but the giant sounded so concerned. "I'm trying to find where I'm bleeding from!"

The giant chuckled with small snort of laughter.

"That's my blood you're covered in! You scratched up my hand!"

It held up a giant palm that was as him from base to finger tip. The palm was stained with dark blood that was drying, but the cuts were not dry, they were fresh and bright cherry red.

"Y-your blood!? Not mine!"

The human's blood was just like his, he couldn't believe it. He just stared at the giant's hand.

"If you would like to wash it off I can take you to the bathroom. I have to wash the cuts you gave me. But you will have to let me hold you, unless you can fly or have a jet pack."

The human's continued chuckling made him very uneasy. He had hurt the giant and it was laughing! Not squashing him or torturing him! It didn't make sense.

The stench of the blood was becoming horrific and his hair was solidifying. As much as the hands of the giant terrified him, and made him feel powerless, he wanted to be rid of the alien blood.

He nodded. "Alright," and he stood up, put his arms at his side and closed his eyes in anticipation of being lifted up.

"Are you ok?" The human asked.

Karkay opened one eye, the human and placed its non injured hand palm up right in front of him. Carefully he sat down on the bed of flesh, the dark olive a contrast to his own grey. He couldn't look down once lifted into the air so he looked up, the giant's smiling face looked back.

The giant held him close to its chest as it left the room and entered an enormous hallway. It was plain, white walls at 90 degree angles with pictures in frames perfectly parallel with the floor and ceiling.

"I'm John by the way! John Egbert! do you have a name?"

John felt the alien startle in his hand and look up at him to make sure it was safe to respond. Its expression got serious and proud. The pitch of its voice was lower than before when it answered.

"Karkat Vantas, advanced scout, 613th command, lieutenant"

It all sounded so impressive but then John imagined the army of tiny aliens and tiny space ships and it was too adorable to take seriously. He laughed and the alien looked horrifically embarrassed.

John stopped laughing "I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you. I just… You, you're an alien! You're from space and flew a ship and have this fancy title! But I'm just John."

Karkay brightened at the admiration John gave him. No one was ever impressed by him, and why should they!? He was a mutant who had to join the military scouts, which was so dangerous it was like volunteering to be culled, so people like him were allowed to live if they serve. It was still the military, and his rank still meant something, he had his own ship! food to eat, and no threat of being randomly culled looming over his head. Still, being sent into deep space on his own with orders not to return unless he found something… He was lucky to have survived this long.

This he would tell John much later, for now he sat shaking as they entered a new and much smaller room, but one that looked more familiar.

It was a very normal bathroom with a full body and hand ablution trap and a loadgaper. The human placed him on the edge of the hand ablution trap and turned the faucet, cleaning off his hands. Once it was drained the human plugged it and motioned for him to get in.

Cautiously Karkat slid down the ceramic sides to the center of the sink. John placed a hand on the faucet and turned it on low once he had received a nod from the tiny alien.

While Karkat washed off, john found Neosporin® and band-aids® with Phineas and Ferb on them in the medicine cupboard. He sterilized the cuts and placed a colorful bandage over them.

Karkat didn't have a change of clothes with him, he said he had several back in the escape pod, so John carried Karkat back to his room on a towel unable to hold in his excitement about the escape pod.

"So that was your ship that crashed in the street! I tried to get pieces of it but it's kind of melted and well, you may be small but your ship is-was the size of a car!"

"You have to get more of it, I can't let your Terran government acquire even a small piece! It would compromise my mission."

John looked at him incredulously. It hit Karkat a second later.

"FUCK ME RIGHT IN THE SHITHOLE!"

John was taken aback by the sudden vulgarity. "Sorry if I, compromised your mission, I could put you back in my backyard?"

The human sounded like he sincerely wanted to help. John didn't need to know his mission had been to gather information then give it to a superior who would assess Terra and make the decision to conquer it or not. If he ever found a way to do that he would. But for now he was stranded and his best chance at survival was with this human, not on his own in a world of giants. He needed help, which he wouldn't get if John knew why he came to this planet in the first place.

"Thanks but no thanks. My ship is beyond fucked. Even if I sent for help I wouldn't get it. Im not important enough," Karkat saw John was about to ask, "I don't have the energy to explain that fuckery alright?"

"Alright, you're welcome to stay with me then. Can't let you be taken away and dissected by scientists." John joked.

"I would sooner atomized myself than let that happen."

Karkay sounded dead serious so John dropped the subject as he got ready for bed for the second time that night. Karkat had crawled back into his pod to search for fresh clothes.

"Should I set up a bed for you? Or you can sleep on a pillow, or do you even sleep? Do your kind sleep?" John asked Karkat when he reappeared on the bed wearing a simple black t-shirt and grey pants.

"My kind, we're called Trolls, and yes we fucking sleep. What the globe tickling fuck is a bed?"

Karkat's heart nearly stopped when John casually lifted his escape pod away and placed it on the floor. Then the human got on the surface Karkat was standing on and sat next to him.

"You're standing on one! They're for sleeping in."

He looked around, the soft surface he stood on spread out all around him, to his right were two large white lumps. It didn't look like something to sleep in. "Bullshit! You can't sleep on a think like this! Trolls sleep in recuperacoons, cocoons filled with a special slime, not beds. Also we are nocturnal," Karkat replied.

"Well we will figure something out," John assured him, "what do you want to do for tonight?"

"Are you pandamaged? I just said I was fucking nocturnal! I'm not tired. I just want this to not be real and for my life to be normal levels of shitty this retarded level!"

Karkat found himself in the human's fist before he could do anything this stop it. He had insulted its intelligence and he was in for it.

"I'm sorry your ship crashed, in sorry I took you and your pod, and I'm sorry you have no cocoon,"

The human held him even closer, squashing him against its chest. It was hugging him!?

"It's not your fault?" wheezed Karkat.

"WAIT! The stuff i recovered from your ship! Maybe there's one of those recipercoons things in there!"

John's voice was much more powerful when he shouted, especially when one was pressed against his chest, but the idea did give Karkat a small bit of hope. Then John yawned. Karkat looked up to see the human's eyes drooping with tiredness.

"Speaking of sleep you look like you're about to fucking drop and if do so while holding onto me I will die, and I'd rather not go out being crushed to death by a tired giant!" said Karkat.

John released him back onto the bed, yawning again. The human's mouth could open much wider than Karkat expected, he could easily fit inside.

"But the stuff- in the box, i want to help," insisted John. Picking up Karkat, who futilely protested, and going over to the box, kneeling in front of it. Karkat stumbled out of John's grip to stand between the giant and the box of broken spaceship.

"Just dump the shit on the floor and I'll check it myself, you can help when you wake up!"

John blinked himself awake and looked down at the angry, determined little alien, barely as tall as his hand. He glanced at the clock, it was 1am Saturday morning. it was the weekend but even then he was usually asleep by eleven.

Without speaking he reached for the box, carefully moving it away from Karkat and turned it on its side, slowly, pulling things out and spreading junk across the floor. Then he got up turned off the lights, and got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Karkat turned to the field of scrap before him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly. the human had done well in picking out pieces that weren't melted, but most of it looked broken. He wasn't going to look for a recuperacoon, he doubted one was in this mess. Gritting his fangs he took out a notepad and began to sort through what remained of his ship.

John woke up when the sun shone on his eyes. He sat up when he remembered the night before and hopped out of bed.

"YEAOWCH!" he cried and sat back down as tears came to his eyes.

he cradled his foot in his lap, a piece of metal stuck under his big toe. He heard footsteps down the hall and the voice of his dad that accompanied a knock on his door.

"Is everything alright, son?"

John thought quickly, "yes dad! I just stepped on something, I'm fine!"

He breathed a sigh of relief once his he heard the footsteps fade, his father had not opened the door. Then he spotted Karkat on the floor, looking up at him with wide eyes, he standing next to small organized piles of things John could not name. the alien looked exhausted.

"Were you up all night?" asked John.

"Can't sleep, without slime," was the answer.

Ignoring his throbbing, bleeding foot, John bent over and picked up the alien, cupping his hands. Unlike last night there was no resistance, the alien nearly fell onto his palms and didn't move when lifted up. Karkat was still wearing the same shirt and pants, but had on boots and a few gadgets that were new. He placed Karkat on his pillow, in the center of the indent made by his head, then he left the room.

"Im going to go see if I can find more pieces of your ship," he informed Karkat, but didn't wait for a response.

He exited his house, foot cleaned and bandaged to match his hand. In the daylight the wreckage of the ship was more impressive. It was spread across the entire block, there were cracks in the street, and people were gathering around it. For some reason, nobody paid much heed to John as he gathered more scrap, trying to gather pieces he felt looked like what a recuperacoon could be.

When he got back to his room he found the alien had fallen asleep, but he was shaking and making noises as if frightened by something. There was so much metal and random objects spread across his room, he couldn't anyone see it. Quickly he captchalogue it all, as one big lump and the pod in two cards. His room was clean, but the alien was still there. He really had no idea what he'd gotten himself into

"Oh boy"

[two days later]

It was Monday afternoon, John had returned home from school and he tiny alien paced his desk nervously. More than normal. John knew he hadn't been sleeping much, and when he had it was restless. The human was getting worried for his little friend. Even on such a small person, John could see it had bloodshot eyes and huge bags under them. They had tried to find a recuperacoon in the damaged ship before the wreckage was hauled off to the dump but without success.

"There must be something I can do! You're going to die if you don't sleep!"

he tried to get Karkat to look up at him, but the alien was in one of his "TOUCH ME IF YOU WANT YOUR FINGERS BIT" moods. Those Little fangs hurt a lot.

"I can go weeks without sleep!" said Karkat proudly, "Had to once to pass basic training. It's not something I want to do again."

The troll stopped pacing.

"I just had an idea. It's dumb, and let me tell you right now you may not like it, I don't even it" Karkat was looking at him now, worried and apprehensive.

"What is it! We've got to try!"

"You could put me in your mouth," said Karkat.

John wasn't sure he had heard right. Karkat couldn't have just suggested that. No way. The little guy barely tolerated being held. Also, could he even do it? Put a living thing in his mouth? That sounded disgusting.

"Uh, Karkat… Are you sure?" john asked.

"the closed environment would be a close simulation of a recuperacoon, and it is slimey," he replied, now avoiding John's eyes.

it sounded like Karkat was trying to convince himself as much as he was John. It was a desperate idea. John made up his mind.

"Then it's worth a shot!" he said, "but maybe you could shower first."

Karkat grinned, "that's a fair request."

Ten minutes later a very clean Karkat sat in John's hands wearing a freshly laundered shirt and shorts. John didn't trust Karkat that his clothing was clean either. John was sitting on the edge of his bed, shaking a bit. _You can do this! For your friend you can do this!_ he though over and over again. Karkat was nervous too, the last thing he ever imagined doing was to let a giant put him in its mouth, let alone be the one to suggest it.

"How? Like, how do I?" John tried to speak, bringing Karkat closer to his face.

"Either you can lay me on your tongue or just hold your mouth open and I'll climb in" answered Karkat.

The latter sounded better, so John opened his mouth and place the edge of his palm at his lips. He true to breath softly, and he closed his eyes as he felt little hands grasp his teeth and then little feet and hands on his tongue.

Karkat's heart nearly stopped when the giant mouth opened wide in anticipation of his entry. The glittering white teeth in crimson/pink flesh made him squirm internally. He'd forgotten humans had red blood like himself. But at least humans had only four fangs. Most of their teeth were blunted. Still, it was a mouth, and usually when things entered, they didnt come back out.

He was so tired though, and like a zombie in a trance, crawled in. The soft tongue tensed to his weight but the warmth and the moistness was making him very drowsy. It was working.

John didnt know what to do, he was trying to be as still as possible, not wanting to bite Karkat on accident. But he had to close his mouth, he was salivating too much. He felt disgusted with himself, the little troll tasted really good. That wasn't right, a living creature, that he could hear and feel breathing, his friend, shouldn't taste good!

Karkat had not said anything for a while so John carefully moved his tongue a bit, discovering that Karkat had curled up and had been dozing off. he felt tiny claws in his tongue! In retaliation John pinned Karkat to the roof of his mouth, the alien flailed in terror, John could feel the tiny heartbeat accelerate.

Immediately, John tipped his head forward so that Karkat slid into his waiting hands. Soaked in spit and still in shock the alien sat up and looked at John, narrowing his eyes .

"I was asleep! I actually fell asleep and you woke me up!" said Karkat.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to tell if you were alright!" John explained lamely.

"I would have made sure you knew if I wasn't," said Karkat, yawning.

"Would you like me to put you back?" Inquired John, trying not to sound too eager.

Karkat nodded so John lifted his hands back to his mouth, he angled his hands to assist the alien. Soon Karkat was curled up in his tongue again. The flavor, sweet and salty, were back and John wanted very much to lick his friend, to get more of a taste, but he resisted the urge.

Carefully he went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Looking in the mirror he could see into his mouth; Karkat had definitely fallen asleep. The only issue now was how long John could keep this up. His jaw was already starting to ache, and theoretically Karkat needed several hours of sleep.

What if he needed to talk to his dad or eat? This was not a well thought out idea. He needed advice. It might be time to tell his friends about his new roommate.

Pesterchum was flashing when he got back to his seat, it was Dave. John wasn't sure he was the one to tell but it was worth a shot.

turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist

TG: dude answer me you haven't been on at all lately and I'm worried about you

EB: I'm touched

TG: oh good you're alive and am haven't been abducted by aliens or anything

EB: actually, funny you should mention aliens…

EB: there's something I need to tell you.

TG: do I need to be sitting down for this wait I already am but I feel like no matter what I'm not going to be sitting enough if you're about to say what I think you are

EB: don't worry, i haven't been abducted! Or even replaced. But an alien landed in my backyard a few days ago!

TG: are you sure your dad's not playing a prank on you? Like he could be in an alien costume or something.

EB: I'm sure!

TG: how

EB: the alien is 4 inches tall for one thing.

TG: …

EB: this isn't a joke Dave! He said he had to make an emergency landing in an escape pod and just happened to land in my backyard.

TG: …

EB: I took him out of the pod and captchalogged it so its in my sylladex. The pod, not the alien!

TG: so where is the alien

EB: you want an exact location or do you mean in a general sense?

TG: the fact that you just asked me that makes me want an exact location but at the same time wonder if I really want to know.

EB: the alien is… Asleep. In my mouth.

TG: please tell me autocorrect turned whatever you were really trying to type into "in my mouth"

EB: what could I possibly have been typing for it to autocorrect to that?

TG: I don't know maybe house or as a mouse. God dammit John you're talking to me with an alien in your mouth. What compelled you?

EB: nothing! He asked me to do this! He wasn't sleeping.

TG: I don't want to know anymore. I'm amazed at your gag reflex though it must taste awful.

EB: taste is not the problem, not being able to move my jaw is.

TG: if you're after advice on your alien issues I'm going to save you time because how could I possibly give advice in this situation I just found out aliens exist all. Thanks for telling me sooner and everything.

EB: he told me not to tell!

TG: then you just broke a promise, for shame John for shame.

EB: this isn't helping

TG: I said I wasn't going to be

EB: I'm going to talk to jade

TG: good idea

ectobiologist began pestering gardenGnostic

EB: hey jade

GG: hi John, what's up?

EB: a lot in fact. I need some advice.

GG: I'll certainly do my best to give it.

EB: probably best to give you context for this. To start off: aliens exist

GG: you know this as a fact?

EB: one landed in my yard, so yes.

GG: and it's not your dad pranking you?

EB: Dave asked the same thing! No it's not because my dad isn't a grey 4 inch tall creature with candycorn horns!

GG: ok John I believe you! Aliens! Wow that's amazing. Wait you said you needed advice, is there a problem with the alien?

EB: yeah he won't sleep! It's been three days since he arrived and he's barely slept at all. He told me what he thinks the problem is and his solution was for him to sleep in my mouth!

GG: :O that's so strange! Did you try it?

EB: yes! And he fell asleep almost immediately.

GG: lol John you mean you have your little alien friend asleep in your mouth right now! That is so cute!

EB: I'm glad you think so but I've encountered a problem.

GG: oh no!

EB: I can't move my mouth at all or else he'll wake up! But it's only been a few minutes and my jaw is already aching.

GG: that is a problem! But I don't really have any advice to give. Uhhh, maybe you could swallow him?

EB: WHAT? Jade you're insane.

GG: I don't know! He's an alien and maybe his alien biology will keep him safe or something.

EB: or it could kill him!

GG: well you don't have to do it! It was the only thing I could think of. I'll be sure to tell you if I think of anything else ok?

EB: ok, thanks for trying!

GG: hope you figure this out!

ectobiologist ceased pestering gardenGnostic

John sat staring at his screen and Jade's words, considering his next move. He figured if there was any danger he could spit Karkat back up fast enough.

He still took several minutes, and careful pacing around his room, to finally do it "it'll be like swallowing a large pill!" He told himself. He took a deep breath through his nose, tipped his head back, and swallowed hard.

It was nothing like swallowing a pill. The body of the alien was much bigger and longer and stuck in his throat. John didn't know how he managed to not hack Karkat out, especially since the tiny alien was flailing, let alone swallow again to get his friend entirely in his esophagus.

Unsurprisingly, Karkat woke up immediately. It wasn't until he was confined in John's throat that he became fully awake and fully aware. His arms and legs were pinned to his sides, otherwise he would have been kicking and scratching at the fleshy tube that tugged him down.

However, He could scream. And scream he did. John cupped his ears but it didn't help, the terror in the screams flooded him with guilt adding to the pressure in his chest that was his friend.

Eventually karkat's journey ended as he was forced into a large chamber The fall into a shallow, warm, slimy puddle, shocked him for a moment, with the smells and sounds of the stomach bombarding him. He heard john sigh with relief.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO FUCKING CALM ABOUT IM GOING TO DIE IF YOU DONT SPIT ME THE FUCK BACK OUT!" Now being able to move he lashed out against his surroundings. The moist flesh in front of him cut like tissue paper against his claws. In the process his hands scooped up more slime.

John's scream of agony reverberated around him and the stomach walls contracted in response. But Karkat fought back, clawing another section of flesh. The smell of blood was adding to the smells of mucus and acids.

Acids, he was eaten! The shallow puddle was getting less so. He called out to John again.

"Karkat are you hurt?" Came the response through sobs.

"WHAT KIND OF PANFRIED QUESTION IS THAT!? Cried Karkat in dismay. "YOU ATE ME! DID YOU DO THIS BECAUSE I LIED TO YOU!? I DIDNT WANT YOU TO THINK WORSE OF ME, IM SORRY!"

"Just answer the question!" Insisted John, "are you in pain? Can you breathe?"

"I- I can breathe! Should I not?" Karkat slipped from his position, standing up and bracing himself against a wall, as the stomach rolled in a smooth motion.

"Well, there's no oxygen in my stomach as far as I'm aware," said John, fully aware of the movement of the weight inside him.

"Well I'm breathing something. Also no, I'm not in pain" answered Karkat.

"Then it worked! Holy shit I didn't think this had much of a chance!"

John sat down, he felt the small body shift in his stomach.

"JOHN YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" Karkat threatened, pressing a clawed hand into a fold in the stomach wall. A rush of painful breath came from above.

John's insides were burning as his own acids seared the scratches left by Karkat. But as far as he knew Karkat wasn't getting burned, his friend was alive and there were no indications of that changing.

"Holding you in my mouth wasn't working, I can't keep my jaw still for hours. I thought maybe my stomach would mimic your cocoon thing even more!"

Karkat sat down in the liquid, it now reached his chest but had stopped increasing in depth. It wasn't as thick as the slime in a recuperacoon, but it was just as warm. And, surprisingly, he was ok. not even his clothes were being eaten away.

Just to be sure, Karkat turned the light of his wrist time teller/emergency communicator on. He glanced at the atmospheric readings on the displays there was oxygen, but very little. Luckily his body was able to use CO2, which there was plenty of.

Everything was shades of pink and red, mostly pink though. He felt bad as he spotted the deep cuts that looked inflamed across from him. The bleeding had stopped and he could see the blood in the otherwise clear liquid slowly turning brown. The blood was being broken down.

His own skin and clothes were faring better than the blood; soaked with a cocktail of fluids Karkat didn't want to think about, but not damaged in any way.

But he was in a giant's stomach, he couldn't not think about it, especially since he turned on a light and could see the glistening, rippled walls that moved involuntarily as well as in time to John's inhales and exhales. Karkat noticed that he was breathing in time with the motion. With his fear slowly leaving him along with his adrenaline, the three days of nearly no sleep crashed back into him like an avalanche.

"That was a risky move John, what were you thinking 'It's so fucking crazy it just might work!'?"

"Something like that," John's voice vibrated around him and he relaxed even more. it was warm and pleasant, it didn't drown out the other noises but they were regular and reassuring.

John stood back up and walked over to his bed and gingerly lay down, placing a hand over his stomach. Even though he couldn't feel anything with it, it was comforting having it there. He could feel Karkat in his stomach, which was odd and new. He had not expected to be able to feel such a small weight and such minute movements, and he was really surprised that he could hear Karkat. The alien's voice rang in his ears, a bit muffled but not distorted.

By what he was currently feeling, Karkat was settling down and actually trying to sleep. But John wasn't going to let him just yet.

"Karkat, what did you mean when you said you'd lied to me?"

There was a short burst of activity from his middle then stillness.

"I- I never actually lied, but by omission. My reason for coming to your planet wasn't exactly benign. If deemed possible from the data I was supposed to collect, a large invasion force would come and probably wipe out or enslave all of you," Karkat said.

The muscles around Karkat suddenly contracted.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier! I needed your help!" said Karkat " I guess you can just kill me now."

"Kill you? Im not going to kill you!" said John. He wasn't sure how he felt about this revelation, but that seemed a bit extreme to him.

"You're not? but I just fucking admitted that I came here to conquer your planet!"

John laughed, causing Karkat to be thrown about, which felt very strange, but in a good way.

"Yeah, as if I'd let you!"

At this Karkat chuckled nervously, "Heh, I suppose not."

"Try and get some sleep," said John, who had stopped laughing but sounded no less amused. The only response he got was a kick from Karkat.


End file.
